The Rage
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: This is Lena-centric. A little glimpse of post SG season finale, not sure if any of my foretellings will actually happen, but a look see at the anger and betrayal Lena will feel when she learns the truth about Kara and Supergirl. Supercorps IF YOU SQUINT. I'm team Lena before anyone/thing else. This is full of angst, you're been warned. Lena, Lex and Lillian Luthor.


The Rage

* * *

The only team I am anymore is team Lena. Supercorps if you squint. Emotional, angst, pain and anger. Quotes are from the Batman vs Superman movie. This was influenced by Injustice 1 and 2 (videogames). Now, on with the show.

* * *

" _Power corrupts. And absolute power corrupts absolutely." – Senator June Finch_

"So… You. Are. Supergirl."

Kara knew it was a precisely enunciated statement, and not a question, as she hovered near the L Corp balcony, slowly drifting over until she touched down gently upon it.

Lena was standing outside, her front leaning on the balcony railing as well, staring off into the night sky when Kara arrived. The bruises and scarring that decorated Lena's face in scratches and blotchy purple coloring highlighted the trauma she had recently undergone, her left arm hanging in a sling, the final touch to her current ensemble of a simple black dress.

Kara looked at her in worry, the woman slowly drinking a glass of merlot as she stood watch over the night sky.

Lena, for her part, felt as if she was in a trance, the past week having been a whirlwind for everybody involved. There were no words to describe the mixed bag of emotions she was currently experiencing.

Rhea had betrayed her. The woman she thought could exemplify some semblance of a maternal figure for her not only lied to her and manipulated her, but did something far worse, far more devastating and impactful. As L Corp, and therefore Lena, was responsible for the construction of the device that brought a Daximite overtaking onto Earth, and therefore war on National City, Lena was now branded as just as menacing, just as evil, and possibly just as crazy as the brother she lost touch with years ago.

To only make matters worse, the mother she had grown to despise her entire life, in an act of bravery, sacrificed herself for Lena, letting her know, despite their differences, she did always love her, did actually care for her. Supergirl and Rhea's fight rained down destruction and if it were not for Lillian Luthor, it would have been Lena taking the brunt of a heat vision ray gone awry, and not the taller woman.

Lena's jaw clenched, more tears coming to her eyes. She had cried for her mother, held her as she bled out, unaware of the scene that had unfolded around her, Mon-El of Daxam sacrificing himself and Rhea by pulling every single Daxamite back through some makeshift portal to some unknown place in space and time. Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor were left behind in the deafening silence, both crying for very different reasons.

When the DEO finally arrived on the scene, Lena crying over her mother's corpse, Kara stood tear-stained to go help her friend, the brunette only shouting at her to stay away from them. Kara wanted to fight her on it, wanted to say something, but Alex and Jo'on pulled her away, leaving Maggie Sawyer and Cat Grant to help the girl out.

" _And now, here we are,"_ Lena thought wryly, swirling her red wine, waiting as Kara moved closer to her.

"I wanted to tell you Lena," Kara said simply, letting her arms drop in defeat, the now deceased Lillian Luthor's words haunting her since everything settled down.

" _Eventually, she'll find out on her own, find out you've been lying to her this whole time… and when she does? She'll hate you for it."_

Lena only smirked at Kara's comment, chuckling as she shook her head, placing her wine down.

"Kara sunshine Danvers is the one and only Supergirl… poetic, don't you think?" Lena said, tilting her head to look at the woman.

Kara shook her head stepping closer until Lena held out a hand to stop her.

"Why don't you get to the topic you really want to talk about Kara? Let's not pretend you're here to make amends."

"I _am_ here to make amends Lena," Kara tried again, the brunette walking to one of her patio chairs, sitting down, still smirking.

"Oh? So this little visit has nothing to do with Lex being released tomorrow for the funeral?" Lena asked, already aware of the answer, her rage simmering just beneath the surface, hovering in wait to lash out.

Rhea. Her mother's death. Jack's death. And the one friend she thought she could rely on turned out to be part of the cause of all of the mayhem. Lena shook her head as Kara spoke again.

"You and I both know releasing him is a bad idea, Lena. He's tried to kill you. I don't know how he managed-"

" _He_ didn't."

Kara choked on her words, brow furrowing, crinkle appearing, as she processed Lena's statement. The blonde gripped Lena's railing, steadying herself.

"No, Lena-"

"My brother has every right to attend the funeral, even in maximum security lock up. Instead of using your brute force to accomplish everything Ms. Danvers, perhaps you and your fellow DEO lackeys should acquire some skills in negotiation… or litigation," Lena said pointedly with a chuckle of smugness, Kara looking at her furiously.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"I know _exactly_ what I'm doing," Lena snarled in reply as she stood, walking right to Kara, a madness, a rage, glinting in her eyes.

"Lex has every right to be there, to be present as we bury the woman YOU killed!" Lena screamed, tears filling her eyes, only inches separating them, Kara biting her lip, tears flowing freely.

"Rhea. Jack. Now my mother. Even Kara Danvers, or at least the idea of such a person truly being my friend. You have taken EVERYONE away from me," Lena said, rage trembling through her voice, boiling through her veins, Kara's face crumbling, reaching out as Lena slapped her hand away, shaking her head and moving backwards, going back to the railing.

She wiped at her eyes and face, looking up to the sky and taking a deep breath, laughing to herself, the tragic irony of her existence only becoming more and more poignant.

"I thought you were my friend," she whispered, pulling her head back down and turning to look at Kara, this one moment of sad, heartbreaking, vulnerability shining through her fog of despair.

"I was, Lena. I AM. You…You're one of the most important people to me in my life," Kara tried explaining, both women crying now, worn and beaten, exhausted from the collection of perils that seemed to make up the stories that were their lives.

Lena shook her head yet again.

"You weren't just a friend to me, you-" Lena stopped herself, stopped herself from going there.

Their relationship, friendship, 'situationship,' whatever you wished to label it, was already a mess and disaster. Lena didn't speak about her sexuality, she went with the flow. The last thing Lena wanted to do, and in that moment decided would ever do, is disclose just how deeply her feelings ran for one Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El.

Lena wiped at her eyes, straightening herself up, brushing the wrinkles down on her blouse. She gathered herself, finally looking over to Kara once more, stone faced, merciless, and unforgiving.

"Whatever relationship we had? It's over, Supergirl."

"Don't do this Lena," Kara replied, walking again to her, but Lena turned away heading back to the door of her office.

Lena paused, looking back to take one last look at Kara, searing the image into her mind. She could have one last look. Just one.

"If you come onto this property again, I will use security measures to detain you. You're officially blacklisted from stepping foot onto any L Corp property, both you and your alias. Unless you have a warrant Supergirl, you will be facing down my lawyers, and considering the hefty lawsuit your DEO is going to answer for due to some, quite amateur I may add, and illegal, hacking, I suggest you think before you leap. Or smash."

Lena finished, turning to walk into her office, muttering under her breath as she shut the door.

"Who knows who else you'll kill."

Kara felt as if she knew what a knife to the chest must feel like as Lena's words tore her heart apart, the blonde taking off into the night before anymore tears could escape.

* * *

" _That's how it starts. The fever. The rage. The feeling of powerlessness that turns good men cruel." – Alfred Pennyworth_

* * *

It was amazing, Lena thought, how circumstances could change, how friendships could die while new relationships sprouted out of nowhere. She had initially been surprised when Maxwell Lord came out of hiding to meet with her, offering his condolences, concerns, and an extension of friendship. They had known of each other growing up, Max more affiliated with Lex and their tech company buddies than the people Lena had hung out with in her younger years.

She was grateful Max was here, the limo pulling up to the Luthor Estate, her driver navigating and taking them through the property to the family graveyard on the edge of the woods. As the car pulled to a stop, Max exited first, holding a hand to Lena as she exited, many guests having arrived already. Lena was stunned so many people attended, many big names and big business faces, even Bruce Wayne of all people.

She noticed Max's face as she took his hand, the man glaring up at the sky. Lena turned to see both the man and girl of steel hovering above them, watching the scene unfold.

"Of course they would come," Max said with all of his sarcasm and disdain, shaking his head, his hatred for the duo a near rival to Lex's.

Lena turned to look up at them, smirking.

"Let them watch. All of that raw power, and that's all they can do, at least for today," she replied, unable to see the hands and jaws clenching from the Kryptonians she was goading.

She took Max's arm as they walked through the rows of chairs silently, making their way to the front. People murmured amongst themselves, Maxwell's reemergence a shocker, and a fear spread among competing companies at seeing Lord Technologies and L Corp together. The silence felt like it lasted for hours, but it quickly faded away as murmurs and whispers wafted through the crowd once again as none other than Alexander Luthor arrived.

General Lane and, much to Lena's surprise, his daughter Major Lane, exited their respective SUVs, Lex being flanked by security on either side. The small group made their way up, and Lena couldn't believe she was looking at her brother as she turned to see him for the first time in years.

Gone was his hair, but not his good looks or calm smile, the twinkling eyes full of mischief. She was surprised by how big he was, obviously having used his time to build muscle and grow strong. Over 6 feet tall, the man looked more like a body builder or soldier and less like a rich kid who geeked out over tech.

Maxwell stuck a hand out to the man, the pair shaking and nodding to one another, Lex's suit surprisingly pristine given where he had just come from. When they pulled away, Lex looked down into his baby sister's eyes, and Lena was startled when he embraced her fiercely, having to throw his cuffed hands over her shoulders.

"Do you see it now, Lena?" he whispered into her ear.

She was startled, gasping at the question. A part of her felt that fear again, the fear that came when Lex was at the height of his madness, his obsession taking over his mind and soul. But as she stood in his embrace, she glanced up to the sky, and whatever doubts she felt were replaced by anger aroused by the two people disrespecting her mother's burial.

Lex pulled back, looking at the malicious glare present in Lena's tear-filled gaze. He turned to look up at the floating heroes, smirking that seemingly genetic Luthor smirk. He turned back to Lena.

"All in good time Lena. All in good time," he said, brushing the tears from her eyes, somehow smoothly despite the cuffs around his wrists.

He moved to Lena's other side, Lena wrapping an arm around his own, Max holding her free hand. A new family was being formed in that very moment, new alliances being created, powers shifting. Kal-El and Bruce Wayne didn't miss Lex's eye exchange with General Lane, nor did Bruce fail to notice the glare Major Lane threw his way.

It seemed Lena was the only one focused on the moment at hand and lost in grief of it, the funeral seeming to represent a drawing of battle lines for a war that was soon to emerge. Now, Lena held an appreciation for Lex and Lillian she never had. Even while attempting to do something right, attempting to help, it only landed her a scarlet letter L on her character for the rest of her days to come. She wondered if villains were born or merely created, by-products of a cruel, cruel world.

As the priest spoke and the casket was lowered into the ground, people walked in procession to throw their roses in one by one. It went by in a blur, and before Lena knew it, it was just Lex, Max and herself standing over the hole in the ground, taking their own roses, fingers releasing them as they drifted and fell downwards.

Lena watched the sadness flit across Lex's face, one of the few times she had seen him show true grief.

"Do you remember when you first came home Lena, and you beat me at chess?"

"I heard this Luthor legend, though I thought it was a myth. Wasn't she four then?" Max asked jokingly, making Lex and Lena chuckle, the taller bald man nodding.

"She was, walking in with a teddy bear almost as big as she was," Lex said, making Lena chuckle again.

Lex turned to look at Lena fondly.

"After beating me, you played mom, and I remember how stunned she was when you beat her too… you never knew this, but after you went to bed that night, I walked upstairs to see her watching over you in your room, you had just fallen asleep. Around father, she was never really happy, she rarely smiled a true smile, but as she watched you sleep… I had never seen her look more proud of anyone in her entire life; not of dad, not of me… never," Lex finished, Lena tearing up, looking down at the casket.

"We have a bad track record with parents, but… I know she loved you Lena, in her own way."

She nodded slowly, biting her lip, thinking back to that brief moment where her mother boarded the Daxamite ship to save her. It was only a collection of small moments… but those few moments with her mother were all she had now.

" _You came… with her?"_

" _I did."_

Lex pulled her in for an awkward attempt at a hug again, placing a kiss on her head.

"Everything will work out Lena, I promise. This is only the beginning," he said.

He held for as long as he could, but the guards eventually came, forcing them to pull apart. Lex smiled at her, and for a second Lena felt like she was back in middle school, without a care in the world.

Her brother was back, the Supers weren't real, and there weren't any problems to worry over other than which gala her mother would force her to attend.

"Lord, I'm trusting you to look out for her," Lex said, shaking his hand once more, the smaller man nodding.

Lena watched as the guards took him back to the waiting cars, Lena and Max now alone by the grave. As the cars began filing away, Superman flew with them overhead, Supergirl still lingering behind.

Lena looked up to see Kara, their eyes speaking a thousand words. She took Max's arm once more and went to her waiting car, Max going in first. Lena paused as she stood at the door, whispering only to herself and for ears that could hear her soft murmurings.

"Only one of us is going to come out of this alive… may the best woman win."

FIN

* * *

Author's Notes: To **KBurr** , I have no other way of contacting you directly, so hopefully you will stumble on over from Wentworth to the Supergirl fandom here. Regarding your recent commentary, I am not a very strong writer, as I tend to write how I speak, and I don't really speak 'correctly' if you will. I'm more sarcastic than eloquent in nature. But if you find a way to contact me, and wish to edit my work or assist me in addressing your critique better, I would be open to the help! I did say I wanted to learn, didn't I? ;)


End file.
